Iron Man's Sister
by radioactive-lies
Summary: Leah was just an ordinary teenager until an unexpected visit turn everything around. Now she has to deal with a secret government agency, superheroes, and villians. (Crappy summary, story is so much better! I swear!)
1. Confusing News

**Thank you for clicking on my fan-fiction! This is from a dream I had involving the unknown sister of Tony Stark, Leah Stark and Steve Rogers. They're a couple I just thought were perfect in my head!**

**Anyways, Leah is a quirky, sarcastic sort of girl who hates her brother for leaving her in the orphanage. (Prepare for family drama!) Phil Coulson will arrive in the story also! :)**

**Leah and Steve are the perfect couple in my head! Tony and Pepper also come in around chapter 2 or 3. (Not sure yet.)**

****Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Leah Stark.****

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

"Thank you Leah. You're such a dear." Miss Higgins, the orphanage owner says to me as I put the new painting she bought up on the wall. I smile as she pats my hand with her shaking one.

"Your welcome Miss Higgins. Do you want me to help put the kids to bed?" I ask and she looks up at me.

She nods slowly and I help her get to bed then I walk upstairs.

I open the door and see little 2 year old Evelyn sleeping on the beanbag but the other kids aren't in there. I hear giggling from behind the curtain and sneak over.

"Shh! Be quiet Angie!" a hear 12 year old Sarah whisper from behind the curtain. I grab the curtain and yank it towards me. The girls scream and then they laugh when they see me.

"It's time for bed girls." I say and they groan. I smile and whisk them off. Now time to find the 4 boys. They're probably outside making snowballs. I pick up Evelyn and bring her to her room.

She doesn't wake as I set her in the crib. I tuck her in then walk out and close the door into the cold winter. I jog downstairs and outside to find Shaun and Luke, the two 16 year old boys, rough housing while Jared, who's 13, and Ian, who is 7, laughing at them.

"Hey! Break it up you two!" I yell at them and they both fall on their butts. I hear the girls giggling from their second floor bedroom window as I grab Shaun and Luke by the collars of their jackets and push them towards the door. Jared follows while Ian jumps onto my back and I bring him inside.

I lock the door behind us and bring Ian upstairs to the bedroom he and Jared share. I say goodnight to everyone then walk to my bedroom and change into a pair of grey sweatpants and a light blue tank top. I hop into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and look at the clock. It's already 8:30! I jump out of bed and run downstairs. Shaun is helping Miss Higgins with breakfast when I run into the kitchen. Everyone looks at me then goes back to their meal.

I walk over and Shaun smiles.

"Does my good work deserve a kiss?" he asks. I roll my eyes. Shaun has always had a huge crush on me even though I'm 6 years older than him. He leans in for a kiss and I push him away.

"Never in a million years." I say and walk over to help Miss Higgins with her breakfast. After the kids eat quickly they head out to school, Evelyn was brought to preschool and I wash all the dishes. Miss Higgins was picked up for bingo so I was here alone.

As I finish the dishes, I hear the floorboards creaking down the hall near the front door.

I open the drawer quietly and pull out a sharp knife. I quietly walk across the room and hide right by the entrance to the kitchen. A man in a black suit walks into the kitchen. I jump on him from behind and hold my knife to his throat.

"Don't move. Get on your knees." I whisper deadly quiet. He does as told and I kneel in front of him. I hold the knife millimeters from his stomach and snatch his sunglasses off.

"Phil Coulson?" I ask and he nods. Phil was the only one to visit me here when I was younger. Then he stopped coming.

"Hey Leah, wanna put the knife down?" he asks and I slip the knife onto the table behind me.

I help him up and he dusts himself off. He holds his arms out and I give him a hug. Like I said, he was the only one who visited me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask as I sit in a chair at the table. He takes the one across from me and pulls out a yellow folder with my name on it.

"Official business." he says, sliding me the folder. I open it and gasp. It's my birth certificate.

_Leah Stark_

_Born on July 30th, 1991_

_Parents: Maria and Howard Stark_

_(Parents killed in car crash while returning from hospital. Leah was saved and dropped off at an orphanage by child services)_

I put the folder down and pulled my knees up to my chest. I tried to slow my breathing but nothing worked. Phil watches with a worried expression as I get up and walk over to the window.

I place my head on the cold window and calm myself. I walk back over to Phil who is now standing. He explains to me that I suffer a major concussion in the accident and that's why I hardly remember anything from when I was a baby. He also explains that's why I've been having horrible nightmares over the years. Then he asks the worst question possible.

"Would you like to go to your brother's?" he asks and I look at him with wide eyes.

"Why in hell would I want to go there!" I scream at him. "21 years Phil! 21 years and he's never came and told me himself!"

"That's because Tony has no clue. Now, make a note for Miss Higgins and go get packed." he says and walks outside.

I didn't know how in the world he still remembered Miss Higgins but I did as told. A few tears ran down my cheeks as I wrote a note for everyone here then I went to pack my few belongings.

Then I pulled on my grey wool jacket, my grey scarf, my ear muffs and walked out into the snow.

* * *

I arrived in New York the next day and got lost almost instantly.

I got a taxi from the airport to downtown but the traffic is so bad that I pay the guy and get out. I run over to the sidewalk.

_Alright Leah. Just look for a huge tower that says Stark on the side of it like Phil said. Or did he say a big A..._

I walk for awhile with my bag but came across nothing. New York City was huge!

Finally, just as the sun is setting I find it. I run inside as the snow picks up and tug off my scarf.

"Hi. I'm here to see Tony Stark." I say to the woman at the front desk.

* * *

**Done! Haha, hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but I have to write this while I'm sick and have time! I promise I'll make them longer!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review, favourite and follow my story! Feel free to give ideas! I'll need them! I have so many ideas for later in the story but that's later!**

**Love you guys!**

**Katherine 3**


	2. Oh My

**Oh my god. I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry. I've been busy! School starts on Tuesday and drama has already started. l:( Anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) I made it extra long! 3**

****Disclaimer: Marvel owns my heart. Haha, I just own Leah. ;)****

* * *

****I've been sitting in the lobby for over an hour. Tony was a man who did not care about time apparently.

Finally the elevator dinged and I whirled around.

_Just a strawberry-blond woman. _I turned back around in my seat but the woman walked right towards me.

I looked up at her. She was smiling at me.

"Can I help you?" I ask her dully.

"Actually I think I can help you. I'm Pepper Potts, Tony's personal assistant. You're his sister?" she asks with a smile. I nod slowly.

She beckons me to follow her. I grab my bag and quicken my pace to catch up with her. She's pretty fast at walking for a woman in like 5-inch heels.

She pops a code into the elevator which I happen to catch the numbers.

_1991_

I smile. It's the year that our parents died. But I quickly hide my smile as Pepper looks at me._  
_

We ride in silence. Pepper's blackberry keeps ringing as the elevator goes up to the very top floor. It's getting annoying but finally we hit the top floor.

I stroll out of the elevator into a spacious living room with a huge couch and a computer. The room leads into the kitchen which is also a bar which lead out onto some sort of balcony.

Then there's a hallway to the left of the living room with many doors. Bedrooms probably.

"You can sit down if you'd like. Tony'll be out in a minute." Pepper says with a smile. I sit down and pull out the file Coulson gave me. I held it close to my chest as Pepper rushed down the hallway to the very last door. She knocked then walked into the room and out of sight.

I sat quietly until the door opened again. I looked over.

Tony stood in a band t-shirt and jeans. There was a hole in front of his shirt. The thing in the middle of his chest glowed brightly. He walked over slowly, Pepper half pushing him down the hall.

I got up and met him halfway. I looked up at him and pushed the file into his hands then went to sit back down. He looked shocked but opened the file anyways.

"Hold on. SHIELD gave you this?" he asks, walking over. I nod and twiddle my thumbs.

He looks over it multiple times then finally sits beside me. I look at him. He's holding a picture. A picture of him, mom and dad.

"They take me for my stupidity. I knew mom was pregnant. I wasn't blind." he says. I smile and laugh. He wraps his arms around me. Embraces from family are comforting. Now I know what having a real family is like.

* * *

One Week Later:

I was listening to music on the iPhone Tony gave me when the man himself, Thor, walked out of the elevator with Captain America! I've heard so much about these guys!

"Tony!" Steve yells loudly. No reply. I turn off my music but stay silent in my corner of the couch. They haven't seen me yet.

"Man of Iron!" Thor booms, making my ears ring. Tony runs out of his room shirtless. I gag and everyone looks at me. Tony snickers.

"Who's this Tony?" Steve asks curiously. I walk over and stick out my hand.

"Leah Stark. The most powerful and awesome Stark." I say and Tony coughs. "Oh yes. I'm also the big mouthed Tony Stark's sister."

Tony pokes me in the ribs playfully before running back to his room to put on a shirt.

I also shake Thor's hand. Big mistake. I swear to god my hand's broken.

I cradle my hand as Thor apologizes.

"Sorry Lady Stark. I did not mean to inflict any pain." he says but I rub it off.

Tony walks back out and I go to get some breakfast. He talks to Steve and Thor in the living room while I get toast and orange juice. I walk back in the room and everyone goes silent. I roll my eyes and turn on the TV.

"How'd you do that?" Steve asks and I giggle. He comes to sit beside me. "I don't understand how to use mine."

So I give him a lesson on how to use the TV remote. He concentrates on every word I say and after the long lesson, he tries the remote on his own. I laugh as he keeps pressing the wrong buttons.

But he finally gets it. We high five, well after I teach him the high five and we watch old cartoons from when he was younger.

"I can't believe they still play these." he says as I lean forward and cup my chin in my hands. We watch for awhile and eventually it grows dark outside.

"I better get to sleep. Tony's bringing me downtown tomorrow." I say and Steve nods, still watching the TV. "Would you like to join us?"

He looks up at me in surprise but nods his head.

"I'd love to." he says. And with that I walk to my bedroom and then I hear the elevator open the close.

* * *

"Please Tony! Please!" I was begging Tony to buy me the cutest little Japanese items in a small store downtown. Steve was smirking as I kept begging and eventually Tony had to give in.

I smiled as he payed the Japanese woman at the front counter and I walked out of the store with a cute little pink bag.

Steve was laughing as Tony massaged his temples. I did whine on purpose.

"Thank you Tony. Now, how about a new dress for the fundraiser that Pepper told me about." I say and Tony groans. He didn't want me to know because he knew I'd buy the most expensive dress they had.

I tried on many dresses but eventually I found one that was perfect.

It was a short light pink strapless dress that had a cute poofy skirt. It hugged my body perfectly. After admiring it in the mirror for a few minutes, I walked out to where Tony and Steve were sitting. The were awed when they saw me.

"Isn't it amazing? And only 100,000 dollars." I say and Tony awed look changed to a no way look. I laughed. "I'm kidding. It's $350."

"Fine." he says. I turn to walk back into the changing room to take it off when Tony adds, "You look a lot like Mom."

I smile and a tear rolls down my face. I walk back into the room and change into my t-shirt and jeans.

* * *

**I tricked you! No family drama! She forgave Tony once she was embraced by family. I'm so pleased with this chapter! Again, sorry it's late. School started and I just haven't had the time.**

** I plan to update every Saturday! I'll work on it during the week. 3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Katherine Stark~ **


	3. Balls, Parties, Tony Stark

**Changed my username but I will still always sign off as Katherine Stark. :3**

***Disclaimer: You know the drill***

* * *

The shopping spree went on for about three hours then we went home to prepare for the event.

I ran to my room and slipped on the dress and shoes. I looked in my full length mirror and smiled. My brown hair curtains my face beautifully and my brown eyes glinted from the light hanging from the ceiling behind me.

"My god. You look nice." Tony says from the doorway. I laugh and turn around, grabbing my black clutch.

"Thanks Tony." I say, giving him a hug. He hugs me back and kisses my head.

"Now c'mon. Lets go." he says and we walk out of my room. I step into the living room and everyone looks at me with wide eyes. I blush and hang my head.

"Wow. You look great. Clint Barton. Otherwise known as Hawk-Eye." the man named Clint sticks his hand out and I shake it. He smiles and gestures towards the woman. "This is Natasha. My girlfriend."

"Nice try Clint." the woman with bright red hair says with a smirk. "Natasha Romanov, SHIELD agent."

I shake her hand as well and we head out to the charity event. I hop in the limo with Pepper, Steve and Tony. We all listen to Tony crack horrible jokes and pretend to laugh. Tony's like a child and likes to be pleased.

We finally get to the charity event after what felt like forever and are instantly swarmed by reporters.

I stop with Tony and answer a couple of questions. I didn't think reporters were this annoying. Eventually I just walk towards the door and walk inside. Classical music plays and couples dance. Other sit at tables.

The charity event is for kids from orphanages. I scan the tables and find the table with my old orphanages name on it. I rush over and all of them look at me.

"Leah!" Sarah exclaims and runs around the table to hug me. I hug her and bend down to pick up little Evelyn. She giggles and pats my cheek.

"Le Le!" Evelyn squeals, wrapping her arms around my neck. I hold her as I greet the other kids. I sit down and talk with everyone. Miss Higgins was pleased to see me. Tony walks over at some point and sits down.

"Oh my gosh! It's Iron Man!" Ian jumps up onto his chair and pulls out trading cards from his pocket. I smile as Tony takes the cards and signs them, then invites Ian to give him a hug.

About half an hour later I get up. Evelyn starts crying and I soothe her. She won't stop crying.

"Don't go Le Le." she wails and I hold her tight.

"I promise I'll be back." I whisper and she nods. I give her to Sarah and my orphanage family leaves.

"Hey Leah. Would you like to dance?" Steve asks me as a slow song starts playing. I nod with a smile and take his hand.

Steve places his hands on my waist and I wrap my arms around his neck. I smile as we circle around the ball room. I see Tony and Pepper dancing but Natasha and Clint sit off the the side, talking quietly.

I feel a sharp pain in my foot and look down. Steve's foot is crushing mine. I clear my throat and he looks down.

"Oh my gosh! Sorry Leah!" he exclaims, lifting his foot off mine.

"It's alright Steve." I say with a smile. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. It's quick paced. He must be nervous.

After the song finishes, Steve leads me off the dance floor. We stand to the side and I smile up at him. He leans down and brushes his lips against mine.

"Uh, Leah." Pepper says, interrupting the kiss. I pull away quickly and turn towards her. She blushes with embarrassment but hands me her cell phone. It shows pictures of a party. _Tony's party_ to be exact.

The funny thing was we just saw him not even 5 minutes ago.

"How?" I ask with shock.

"He ran off just after the beginning of the dance saying he had to use the restroom but then 2 minutes later I got a text. They were these photos." Pepper says, pointing at the screen.

"We have to go." I say, grabbing my clutch off the nearest couch. Pepper and I rush outside. Reporters stand up again and shoot questions. The flashes blind me but I run towards where Happy's standing.

Pepper and I hop into the back and Happy speeds towards Stark Tower.

We get upstairs to the top floor. I sigh when I see the sight in front of me. Just another re-run of 4 years ago. Tony in the Iron Man suit. Drunk. Dancing. With a lot of girls.

Pepper stands back with her arms crossed. I squeeze through the crowd and get to the front. I stand beside Tony and knock on the side of the face mask. He opens the mask and turns towards me. I raise an eyebrow and he cowers in the suit.

"Shut it down Tony." I say, handing him the mic. He nods and raises the mic to his mouth.

"Hello. Everyone. So how are you enjoying the party?" he asks and everyone hollers. "Well, we're going to have to move the party down a few floors because my baby sister needs to sleep."

He pats my head and I smack his hand away.

"Tony! That's not what I meant!" I scream, taking the mic.

"The party's over. Get the hell out!" I yell into the mic. Everything goes quiet and everyone starts filing out. A few women stay and talk to Tony. I walk over and glare at them.

"Leave. Now." I say quietly. They glare at me then strut out of the room. Then I turn towards Tony. "Go to bed."

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm older." Tony says. I hold up my index finger then point down the hall. Tony steps out of the suit and walks down the hall. He walks into his bedroom then slams the door shut.

'He's so childish." I say, plopping down on the couch. Pepper sits beside me and files through some papers.

"He is." Pepper says with a smile as she signs the papers. I grab the remote and turn on the TV. I turn it to the news and Pepper and I watch the rerun of Tony's party.

I lay down on the couch and close my eyes. I hear the TV being turned down and I fall asleep.

I wake up in the same place I fell asleep. I hear shuffling and look over at the kitchen. Tony stands with his back to me, cooking something on the stove. I sit up and rub my eyes.

I get up and walk over. Tony looks at me then turns back to the stove.

"You need more sleep. This isn't going to help your hangover." I say quietly. Tony grabs a plate and puts burnt eggs on it. He hands it to me.

"I'm sorry about last night." he says and I smile. I put the plate down and hug him.

"I forgive you but I'm not eating these." I say with a smile. He chuckles and nods. He takes the plate of eggs and tosses it in the trash. "Now, you should get more rest."

"C'mon Leah. You're not the boss." he says and I raise an eyebrow. "Actually, a nap sounds pretty good right about now. See you later."

I smirk as he walks towards his room and shuts the door.

"Now, where can I find some coffee around here?" I mutter, searching the cabinets. I hear the elevator open and turn around. Steve walks into the room and I rush over. He smiles and leans down to press a quick kiss to my lips.

"Morning." I say with a smile.

"Good morning. How about some breakfast?" he asks and I nod. We search through the kitchen and prepare a breakfast of eggs, bacon and pancakes. Soon, all of the Avengers (except Tony,) and Pepper come to join us at the table.

We chat and laugh. I'm finally starting to feel like I'm permanently home.

* * *

**It's been a long time. Gosh, I tried to make this chapter extra long. I hope you guys like it!**

**Please favourite and review! It would make my day!**

**~Katherine Stark**


	4. Singing and Laughing

**Hey guys! I'm actually on time with an update!**

**Yay!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Please feel free to favourite, follow and review! I'd apperciate it! **

***Disclaimer: You know the drill!***

* * *

I drove downtown in Tony's Audi to pick up Steve from the new SHIELD headquarters locatedin the middle of nowhere. Tony decided to stay home with Pepper because she's been throwing up a lot lately.

I arrived at SHIELD. Finally, after a two hour car ride. I hopped out and walked inside to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm here to pick up Steve Rogers." I say to the woman at the counter. "My name is Leah Stark."

The woman at the desk scans the computer and nods, handing me a visitors pass. I walk through security and look at the directory. _Gym. Floor 5. _The sign said.

I jogged up the huge staircase until I got the said floor. I open the door to the gym and walk inside. Steve is punching a red bag hanging from the ceiling. I notice 3 ripped ones lay on the floor.

"Take it easy." I say as the 4th one breaks. He turns and smiles, strolling over. I ignore his sweaty body and wrap my arms around his waist. I tilt my head up and he pecks me on the lips.

"You here to pick me up?" Steve asks with a smile.

"Yep. Now, go get changed. I'll be waiting right here. Now, go." I say, pushing him towards the changing rooms. He grabs his duffel bag and jogs into the change room.

I sit on the floor and hum while I wait for him to return. I pull my phone out of my pocket and find that I have no texts. I hear the door open and look over. Romanoff and Barton walk in, holding hands. They see me and I raise an eyebrow.

"Barton!" Natasha snaps, jerking her hand away. I snicker and get up.

"No need Nat. I won't tell anyone." I say and she glares at me. Then, she smiles. Steve then walks out and takes my hand. We say goodbye to the two and walk downstairs to the lobby.

I return the visitor's pass and we walk out to the car. I get into the driver's seat and start the engine. Steve fumbles around with the radio system and eventually finds the right station. _Viva La Vida _by _Coldplay _starts playing as we drive out of the lot.

"I used to rule the world." I start to sing the song. I see Steve smile out of the corner of my eye. "Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets that I used to own."

A small violin solo played and then the song continued.

"I used to role the die, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes." I sing. "Listen as the crowd would sing, now the old king is dead, long live the king!"

"One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me." I sing with a smile as we drive down the dirt road. I look quickly at Steve and see him smiling. "And I discovered that my castle stood, upon pillars of salt, pillars of sand."

"I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman Cavalry choirs a-singing. Be my mirror, my sword, my shield. My missionaries in a foreign field." I tap my fingers and sway my head, my eyes staying on the road.

"For some reason I can't explain, once you go there was never, never an honest word, and that was when I ruled the world." I turn the music down and look at Steve. He smiles. "What?"

"You're a great singer." he says. I roll my eyes and smirk.

"I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to say that." I mutter. He snickers and I continue the ride home.

We pull up at Stark Towers just as it starts to pour rain. I hop out and run to the side door. I fumble for my pass card but I can't find it. Steve runs up as I continue to fumble in my pockets.

"C'mon! We need to run around the the front!" Steve yells over the heavy downpour. I nod and we run around the large building. We get inside the doors and catch our breaths. I look at Steve and laugh. He's soaked from head to toe. So am I.

I shiver and Steve wraps his arms around me. We head upstairs and walk into Tony's living room. Pepper sees us and rushes over.

"Wow, you two are soaked. I'll go lay some dry clothes out for you Leah." Pepper says with a smile. I nod and she walks away. Steve kisses my head and goes down to his living quarters. It's the floor below.

I walk into the washroom and strip off my wet clothes. I hang them on the back of the door and hop into the shower.

The warm water relaxes me as I comb shampoo through my hair. I start humming different songs and rinse my hair out.

I turn the shower off and grab a towel off the rack. I wrap it around my body and walk to my room.

Pepper layed out a pair of grey silk pajama pants and a brown over sized sweater that showed my shoulders. I slipped them on and walk over to my mirror. I combed my hair and tied it up into a messy bun.

I go to the living room and look around. No one's around...

I plug my iPhone into the game console and grabbed the microphone for the game. I turn on "Dark Horse" by Katy Perry. I checked around again as the beat started up. Still no one...

I start the singing quietly but as I get to the chorus, I can't help myself. I jump up on the coffee table.

"So you wanna play with magic!" I sing loudly. "Boy you should know what you're falling for!"

"Baby, do you dare to do this! 'Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse!" I sing and I turn up the TV. "Are you ready for, ready for! A perfect storm, perfect storm! 'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine! There's no going back."

I drop my head as the beat drops then look up. Steve and Tony stand at the elevator, snickering. I blush furiously and hop down. Tony just bursts out laughing. I frown.

"No, no. Leah- you were great. I just- just can't believe you didn't see us. We saw- the whole thing." Tony says, laughing. I smile and hang my head. Tony comes over and gives me a hug.

Pepper walks over giggling. Great, she saw it too.

"I'm really bad at watching my surroundings." I mutter and sigh, walking over to the kitchen. I pour myself some water and down the glass. Steve walks over and wraps his arms around my petite waist. I smile and turn towards him.

He leans down to kiss me but we hear Tony clear his throat. I close my eyes and laugh.

"No physical interaction in the kitchen. Especially with my sister." Tony says with a frown. Steve puts his hands up in the air with a grin. I laugh and stand on my tiptoes to kiss him. I then stick my tongue out at Tony. He does the same and walks away, drink in hand.

I wake up in the middle of the night to smashing glass. I get up and the cold wind slaps me. I shiver and walk down the hall into the living room. The whole window is busted out.

I stare out into the pitch black sky then a hand covers my mouth with a cloth. I gasp and try to move the hand away but the person restrains me. My eyelids start drooping and I fall into darkness.

* * *

**So there we go! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'm kinda running out of ideas with this story so feel free to PM me with ideas!**

**Please favourite, follow and review!**

**xoxo,**

**Katherine Stark**


	5. Powers

**I was so excited to write this chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***Disclaimer: You should know...***

* * *

I wake up to the smell of a burning fire. My back hurts like hell and my head is pounding.

"Good. You're awake." a small girl's voice says. I look over.

A chocolate girl with dark brown hair sits in the corner of the room, looking at me with curiosity. I sit up slowly and she gets up, walking over to me. I look around the room quickly. It looks like we're underground because of the dirt walls but a small hole allows the smoke from the fire to escape. My eyes then land back on the girl.

She wears a brown dress that is much too small for her, but yet she doesn't seem to mind. It goes to her knees and has two inch straps. It's a white dress but was covered in dirt and grime.

"Here. This might help." she says, handing me painkillers and a small cup. I give her a weak smile and take the pills. I then down the water. I didn't realize how thirsty I really was.

I finally find my voice a few minutes later. The small girl sits on the ground, tending the small fire.

"Who are you?" I ask and she giggles, smiling at me. I sit beside her and warm my body with the fire's heat.

"My name's Acacia. I'm 8." she says. I open my mouth to tell her my name but she cuts me off. "I know who you are. You're Leah Stark. You've been all the buzz around here for weeks."

"Where are we?" I ask next. She frowns and shrugs.

"No clue. Was never told. Never asked." she says, putting down the stick she used to move the logs. I sigh and run a hand through my long black hair.

"What do they do to you here?" I ask, finally noticing the small burns and cuts running down her arms and legs.

"They say that I have "powers" that could be useful to the world." she says dramatically, waving her hands everywhere. I must look dumbfounded because she giggles when she turns to look at me.

"But why do they want me. I don't have any powers..." I mutter but Acacia shrugs again.

"No clu-" Acacia starts but we hear a door swing open with a long creak and three people march into the room.

"Good! You're awake!" a blond woman emerges from in between the two men. I raise my eyebrow as she holds out her hand to help me up. I ignore it and get up by myself. She sighs and lets the hand drop to her side.

"My name's Beatrice and I'll be your instructor for a little while. Now, if you'll follow me." she says, turning on her heel. I stay put and she finally notices I'm not following. She turns back around and smiles.

"I won't hurt you. I give you my word." she says. I hesitate, glancing at Acacia. She nods her head and I walk out slowly, Beatrice walks at my pace beside me.

I can see her face better now. She's pretty young. Maybe late 20's, early 30's. She wears little make up but it's her outfit that catches my eye.

It's a white suit made of some kind of soft fabric. There are two pockets on the jacket but no pockets on the pants. I look straight ahead and see a metal stairwell. A door sits at the top with a pass reader on the wall. Beatrice scans her pass and we walk through.

It looks a lot better up here. The walls are white with beautiful painting hung on them. Men and women in the same suits as Beatrice hustle around. A lot of them stare at me. I hang my head and allow my hair to block my face from sight.

We get to a room that's just white walls and white floors. There are three doors. One is the one we just entered, another is labeled "Personal Only," and the third was labeled, "Change rooms."

Beatrice passes me a new pair of clothing and points to the change rooms. I nod and go to change. The outfit is a white jumpsuit with the number 301 on the long sleeve. I walk over to the sink and wash my self from any dirt or grime left on my face or hands.

I walk out to no one.

"We're in the glassed enclosure to your left Leah." Beatrice's voice says over a speaker. I nod and look. Sure enough, I think I see 5 people sitting up there with clipboards.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"I want you to concentrate. Think of one element and hold your hand in front of you. Now, close your eyes." she says. I nod and close my eyes. Something breaks through the skin on my opposite arm and I gasp. I look over and see a robot arm holding a now empty syringe. I bite my lip and close my eyes again. I think of the rain. The rushing waters of the beautiful rivers. The pond I went to with the orphaned kids.

"Leah. Open your eyes." Beatrice says. She sounds like she's smiling. Rushing water surrounds me like a shield. I smile and laugh. I lower my hand and the water disappears. I gape at the wall where the water was.

"Good. Now let's try another element." Beatrice says and I nod. This might not be so bad after all. But my mind's forgetting. These are the bad guys. They took me from my home.

* * *

It's been a few weeks. I've been blacking out for periods of a time but Beatrice doesn't seem worried.

"It's, uh, normal for this to happen. Just some of the medicine kicking in." she told me the other day. I always wake up in the same place. My chambers. With Acacia tending to newly added wounds.

"What's happening Acacia?" I ask her one day. She hops onto the bed and sits beside me.

"You're famous right? Well, they want to use you for their experiments but they don't want _you." _Acacia says with a frown. I nod. They want my body, not my soul. I sigh and wrap my arms around myself protectively.

"It'll be alr-" Acacia starts but there is a huge explosion and our door swings open. One of the guards takes Acacia away and the other ties my hands together behind my back.

"Acacia! No! Get off me you freak!" I scream. I hold my hand out flat behind me and close my eyes. I think of fire and hear the man cursing and screaming in pain. I use the fire to carefully burn the rope and run out the door.

I trip over my feet multiple times as my vision starts to dim. I run up the stairs but come face-to-face with the keypad. I slam my fists against the door but then use lightning to glitch it out.

I run out and look around. The white wars are stained with burn marks and blood. I bite my lip and walk down the hall slowly.

My head is pounding. I hold my hand to it and look around the corner. Coulson, Hill, and Fury stand in the middle of the hall. I move my foot but step on some glass. They swing around, their guns pointed at me.

"Leah! Thank god!" Coulson exclaims, lowering his gun. He runs towards me just as my vision blacks out then comes back. I find myself collapsed in his arms. Coulson yells over his shoulders.

"Leah? Sweetie?" Natasha crouches in front of me. I nod. "We're gonna get you outta here. Okay?"

I nod again but the pain in my head is too much and I black out again.

* * *

**So, that's that! Done another chapter!**

**It's Halloween and I'm being... A SHIELD Agent! :)**

**I'm gonna finish Season Three of the Walking Dead this week as well. Yay!**

**Please fave, follow and review! :)**

**~Katherine Stark**


End file.
